Talk:Mercurial Scimitar/@comment-131.151.141.44-20130323033719
So an extra weak cleanse for 3.7k. That's the main problem with this item, a cleanse that also provides such high AD could be so great on a carry, but that's also the reason for the astronomical price. The MR is nice, but it isn't enough for a squishy carry, considering that if anyone who does a significant amount of magic damage will -definitely- be able to burst you by the time you complete this item if they get to you. Most importantly, this item doesn't give a real cleanse. Instant debuff removal on an adc is crap, and it's crap at high and low levels of play for completely different reasons. In your high elo games teams, and at the top level of skill (TW), players are good at chaining their cc's, meaning that you will debuff and then most likely be cc'd again. The real cleanse cuts this incoming cc by 66% for 3 seconds, 4 with the mastery. That's huge, depending on the teamfight or ganking situation that residual effect is 60%+ of cleanse's utility IMO. Now in the wood league games most of us play in, first of all players use the actives on items much less efficiently, meaning that there is a huge chance you will forget to use it or misuse it etc, making the active of this item INSANELY less worth, making the item a no-buy in any situation. In my opinion the item is only barely cost effective if you know you're going to have a kind of tanky AP mid with some CC (I think of ryze with abyssal) diving at you, or if the other team has an insanely long stun that you can cleanse perfectly, or if you're running ezreal with flash cleanse(you monster). EVEN in a conducive situation I'd probably still take a bfsword. More importantly, the more reliant the team is on your damage (if you're a trist/kog/vayne, or if your team is all tanks no assasins) then you can't afford to trade off damage for anything. In this case as an adc you obviously have your bf sword items, your zeal items, and your botrk. The merc scim is only in direct competition with the IE and the BT. If you get a merc scim before either of these two items you just won't have enough damage to do anything. This item could be cost competitive if: lower price (-100, maybe -125) or more AD (5 more?) or more MR (5) or they can change the active, I think a good active would be the second part of cleanse (the good part). The active should make reduce all CC's by 50% for 3 seconds, and also act retroactively for current debuffs. This means that if you hit the active .5 seconds into a 1 second CC the CC is cut in half and ended immediately. If you hit it .5 seconds into a 2 second debuff the debuff will last for another .5 seconds. This is a slight buff to merc scim that will produce more interesting play, hopefully allowing teams to try and bait out its use etc, but if an adc hits a perfect active just as the other team is using all teh cc they have it can turn a teamfight and win a game, which is what it's supposed to do, given the high cost of the item.